


Letting Go of the Past

by EluminizaKarin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Grief, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Survivor Guilt, Ugh, bad, dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluminizaKarin/pseuds/EluminizaKarin
Summary: Look, I probably over-explained too many needless details and under-explained other ones, but here you go. I really wanted to write something about Link and Sidon, but also something about Link and Mipha because that story always made me really sad. Honestly, this story is mostly just a self-indulgent story, so please don't judge too hard.After finally defeating Calamity Ganon, Link is having trouble accepting the deaths of the champion, particularly the Zora Princess Mipha. When Zelda takes him to the Zora's Domain to investigate why the Divine Beast Vah Ruta has stopped working, Prince Sidon attempts to help Link accept the death of Mipha, and in doing so finds himself as the new champion destined to pilot Vah Ruta.I'm sorry I suck at descriptions. A bit of a slow burn. I promise they get together eventually.





	Letting Go of the Past

Having finally defeated Calamity Ganon, Link wanted to just rest. To take some time and collect himself. Morn the life and the friends he’s lost that he’s still trying to remember. To lay his weapons down for a little while and just… breath, but Zelda seemed to have other ideas. Being the rightful ruler of Hyrule, she wanted to reestablish her domain and bring her people back together. She declared that they would travel to the land and meet with the people who remained and help them in whatever way they could. She felt it was only right. That she needed to make up for not being able to save them from Ganon the first time. 

Link agreed to come with her because he was scared that she would get hurt on her own. She had nearly lost her connection to the Triforce and Goddess Hylia, and she was no good with a weapon despite the lessons Link had tried to give her, but… his thought drifted often when they were together. Drifted to the few memories he had managed to grasp on his long journey, of trying to convince Ravali to accept him, listening to Urbosa and her wisdom, helping Daruk master the Divine Beast, and Mipha…

Link thought about Mipha often. He wondered… Did he even know how she felt for him? Did he love her back, or had he been oblivious to her feelings? Link wished he could remember her better. She was going to propose to him and everything, but she never even got the chance. Would he have accepted? She was his friend. Life long friend it seemed as well. He would visit her often it seemed. He felt a sad ache when he thought about her. He wished he knew her. She deserved at the very least that much, and yet… he only had a few memories of her. It was all he could do for her. 

“We’ll make our way to the Zora’s Domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like its stopped working. Let’s investigate the situation!” Zelda spoke up, still looking at the Shiekan Slate in her hands. Zelda seemed to understand the technology better than he did, so he gave it back to her and let her navigate most of the time.

“Mipha’s father… I believe we would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure.” Zelda continued. Link let out a breath. Mipha’s father… Link was so lost in himself he had forgotten that King Dorephan had lost a daughter, and Sidon… a sister. Mipha had sworn to protect him, and yet he could not return the favor. Even with him having saved the Zora’s Domain from destruction from that very Divine Beast, he wondered how they could have ever forgiven him. 

“Even though Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much we must do, and so many painful memories we must bear. I believe in my heart… that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps even beyond, but it all must start with us. Let’s be off!” Zelda exclaimed. Link began to follow Zelda when she stopped. She expressed that she could no longer hear the voice in his sword, but she could accept this. Link had seen glimpses of the struggle Zelda had gone through to achieve her power, and he was happy to see her without worry or stress about it, but not being privy to her true struggle, he simply smiled and ran to catch up with her. 

The journey to the Domain was filled mostly with Zelda’s chatter about what she thought could possibly be wrong with Vah Ruta or her plans to restore Hyrule. Link listened politely, but he wasn’t really listening. He felt bad for ignoring her, but he didn’t really think she was speaking to him, but more at him, so he wasn’t required to respond. He was scared to return to the Domain. No matter how much Sidon had assured him of how great he was, he simply couldn’t shake the fear that Sidon would greet him with hatred, or anger, or anything than the upbeat, happy additude he usually had. That he would finally come to his senses and realize that Link’s failure was unforgivable and treat him they way he felt he deserved to be treated. Mipha was dead and it was his fault. He just wanted to rest.

Finally, they reached the Domain. Link slid of Epona and stretched his body. He scratched her neck and offered her an apple. 

“Link!” Came a voice. Link looked up to see the tall red physic of Sidon running towards him. Seeing the huge toothy grin on his face, the dread in his stomached worsened. He felt like someone had forced him to swallow a bolder and now he was having trouble getting his legs to move, but he smiled and waved to the Zora Prince. Sidon scooped both Link into a tight squeeze before depositing him back on the ground and going to shake Zelda’s hand.

“You must be the Hylian Princess Zelda. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! Please come in. My father is waiting for you.” Sidon smiled. 

“It is a pleasure to see you again Prince Sidon! My how you’ve grown these past 100 years! The last time I saw you, Mipha was trying to teach you how to swim up a waterfall,” Zelda laughed in return. 

Sidon gasped, “Oh, I do remember you now! I am grateful to see you again friend! Sorry if my lack of memory has offended you in any way! It has been many years since then.” 

Link watched their display with a twinge of jealousy. He wondered if his memories of their past would ever fully return to him. Sidon led the way up through the Domain to where King Dorephan was waiting. After the formalities were out of the way Zelda began to inquire about Vah Ruta. 

“Link, please accompany me to the Divine Beast. Perhaps we could get a better understanding of what’s happened from the inside?” Sidon offered. 

“Oh, that sounds like a perfect idea. Here, take the Slate. I shall remain here and continue to speak to King Dorephan. Let me know what you discover.” Zelda exclaimed handing Link the Shiekan Slate. Link nodded and followed Sidon out of the throne room. Link changed into the Zora’s armor Mipha had made for him, as well as the remaing pieces of the Zora ensemble and let Sidon lead the way up to Vah Ruta. 

It was quite between Link and Sidon. Link just couldn’t bring himself to say anything to Sidon. He could feel the familiar grip of anxiety in his chest returning, but he suppressed it. It did not take them long to reach Rah Ruta, but once they had arrived, Link hesitated to open the door.

“What’s wrong my Friend? Why do you hesitate?” Sidon wondered. 

Link turned to Sidon but he simply could not bring himself to meet his gaze. He could feel the tears threatening to creep into his eyes, but he pushed them back. He wished he could rest.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. He forced himself to look up at Sidon, who’s gaze was filled with worry. The genuine fear and worry in Sidon’s eyes broke Link. Why!? Why did Sidon not hate him? The fact that Sidon had so readily accepted Link… somehow it just felt worse than anything. The tears came again, and he couldn’t seem to stop them this time. He had fought back his pain for so long… to let it flow out now… Link turned away. He couldn’t bear the shame. He felt so vulnerable and defeated. 

“Link!? Please, what is the matter? Why do you weep?” Sidon begged. 

“I don’t understand…!” Link finally blurted out, “How can honestly think so highly of me? It’s my fault Mipha is dead, and yet you act as if I can do no wrong. She was your sister and… and… I couldn’t protect her…” 

“Link…” Sidon hesitated. He knelt down on one knee so they were the same height. He sighed. “When I was a child… I did not understand what had happened to my beloved sister. I was angry. I remembered the swordsman who would come often to visit Mipha. I often thought he was coming to steal my sister away from me, and so when she disappeared, I was convinced the it was the swordsman’s fault.”

When Link did not speak right away, Sidon continued, “I held much resentment in my heart for that swordsman, and I was determined that if I ever met him again, I would make him pay for taking Mipha away from me. Yet, as time continued to pass, I began to realize that blaming the swordsman was foolish and that it was not him that took Mipha from me, but Calamity Ganon. My feelings of resentment faded and instead I pledged to help this swordsman, if he was ever to return.” 

“But why…? Link whispered, voice cracking, still unable to meet Sidon’s eyes. 

“Because I knew that that swordsman had done everything he could. Mipha knew the danger, but she had vowed to protect you. She would go to her death willingly if it meant protecting you. She may have died a wrongful death, but with your help her death has been avenged. She loved you, and I knew if she loved you then… then you must be worthy of her love.” 

“But if I had just been there, I could have-” 

“Could you have saved the other champions as well? Was it not your duty to protect Zelda? Did that not ultimately lead to your demise as well? It was Mipha’s duty to protect you just as it was your duty to protect Zelda. Calamity Ganon was simply a foe no one was fully prepared for, but now… Ganon has finally been defeated, and Mipha’s soul can rest, as well as the other champions. They did not die in vain.” 

Finally, Link turned back to the Zora Prince. Link noticed that Sidon had tears in his eyes as well. Unable to think of anything to say Link simply let himself fall against Sidon’s chest and sob. Sidon wrapped his arms gently around Link’s quaking frame as they both mourned their loss in their own way. Finally, Link’s sobs were replaced by the gentle sound of snoring. Sidon carefully lifted Link and carried him back down to the Zora’s Domain. 

As Sidon made it back to the Domain, he met with Zelda. Her eyes were puffy. It looked as if she had been crying as well. 

“What happened up there? Is he okay?” She demanded, worried.

Sidon shook his head, “It’s not my place to say, Princess, but let us leave the investigation for another day. I think we all could use some time to rest and mourn.” 

Zelda nodded, “Of course. There is no rush. Link’s been on the go since he awoke. I guess I never really considered how much he’s really been through. We shall wait until another day.”

“Thank you, Princess. Now I think I should get this one to bed. Please excuse me.” Sidon bowed as best he could to Zelda before taking Link to the Hylian beds. Sidon took extra care to set Link down on the water bed, but when Sidon turned to leave he felt Link clasp onto his arm.

“Please…” Link murmured, “Don’t leave me…” 

“Link… I think that would be ill advised. I am much bigger than you, and-”

“Please.” Link begged. Sidon chuckled. 

“Alright. I shall stay.” Sidon agreed carefully lifting link and resting him on his chest as he settled himself down on the bed. It was a large bed for a Hylian, but Sidon was surprised when it was big enough to support him. Link curled into Sidon’s chest and together they stayed like that all through the night.


End file.
